


Bet I Can

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bet you can guess which game they play, Bets, Betting on Board Games, Fluff, M/M, PoisonHoney - Freeform, Razz/Stretch, lost bets, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Razz was sure that with a game like this, he'd win easily. Stretch is here to prove him wrong.





	Bet I Can

**Author's Note:**

> just some cute poisonhoney lol they're married, they're cute, they're in love, and Razz sucks at Monopoly, what more can you ask for?
> 
> enjoy :D

It all started with a bet. Razz was regretting it now, a headache forming between his sockets, but really, how hard could it be to win a game solely about money and monopolies? If anything, his real life experience dealing with such things should have given him a foot up in this  _ competition  _ his husband had set forth, but  _ somehow  _ Razz was left clutching his last three bills to his chest, nevermind the fact that they were two fives and a one to his name.

Stretch was counting his money happily, most of the bills from the “bank” gone and sitting in little, surprisingly neat piles in front of him, categorized by color and number. He had a fair amount of, well, namely all but  _ two  _ of the available properties, all laid out where he could see them and check if Razz landed on one. Which, at this point, unless he landed on the Jail, Free Parking, Home, or any of the numerous Chances and Charity Box spaces,  _ he owed him money _ ! It was maddening, that his husband had bested him so thoroughly and completely, and in only twenty minutes of playing this damned game. He still wasn’t sure how it’d happened, and honestly, he wasn’t sure he’d wanted to know.

Razz wished nothing more than to take the board, pieces, cars and money and burn it all in the backyard, blast what the neighbors had to say about it. But… he could see the happiness on Stretch’s face as he glanced across the board, trying to figure out the best place to put a house next, the gleeful expression as Razz rolled and landed safely on a Chance space… only for the card he drew to utterly betray him.

“I do not wish to see you’re fucking opera! I will not be paying for it!” he exclaimed, Stretch wheezing laughter as he buried his face in his hands so he couldn’t see Razz glaring at him.

“Sorry babe, hehe, that’s the rules?” He tried for sympathetic, his tone coming off a bit more delighted than he intended. Grudgingly, Razz handed over his remaining bills and, after checking the back of his two property cards and wincing, handed those over as well.

“I suppose you win this game.” Razz glared at the board that had betrayed him and his family name, nevermind the fact that the two of them had the same family. 

Stretch cleared his throat, Razz glancing up to find him smirking.

With a put upon sigh, Razz conceded, “And our bet, as well.”

Stretch raised his hands up in the air with a whoop, getting to his feet to run upstairs and get ready for his won night out for dinner at his favorite grease trap and the aquarium just half an hour down the road. 

Resigning himself to trying some kind of new food, drink, and being told every known fact about the illustrious sea gopher, Razz set about cleaning up their game, reminding himself to make a note that they were never,  _ ever  _ playing Monopoly again.


End file.
